Attempting to detect targets in aerial imagery is processor intensive and correspondingly relatively time-consuming. It is often necessary to perform such detection in real-time. For example, an inability to quickly detect certain targets may, in some situations, endanger a crew of a fighter aircraft. This problem is compounded as the resolution of image sensors and the images produced by such image sensors increase over time. In addition, objects can be relatively easily misidentified as targets without context of the content of the scene of the imagery. Misidentifying multiple objects as targets reduces operator confidence in the target detection system and increases a likelihood of an object being analyzed by an operator that need not be analyzed.